Hobbits no Mac Donald´s
by Lady-Liebe
Summary: Hobbits no Mac Donald´s? Isso mesmo! Tudo o que pode acontecer, quando nossos 4 famintos heróis, resolvem experimentar a comida dessa famosa rede de fas-food.


Disclaimer: Os hobbits não pertencem à mim. Muito menos o Mac  
Donald´s. Minha só a Liebe. Estou com outros projetos em pauta. Queria  
selecionar algumas pessoas para lerem as fics antes de irem para o ar.  
Aguardo críticas!!!!!  
  
HOBBITS NO MAC DONALD´S  
  
Era uma vez... no meio de uma cidade qualquer, quatro pequenas figuras com roupas estranhas que observavam uma lanchonete...  
  
- Então! - começa Frodo - Acho que é aqui o estaleiro que aqueles meninos nos indicaram para comer.  
  
- Você achou Senhor Frodo - Sam exclama - É ele mesmo! Olha o M amarelo.  
  
- Isso! - Merry - Vamos logo! Eu estou morrendo de fome!  
  
Enquanto isso uma figura misteriosa, do outro lado da rua , acompanhava os quatro hobbits!  
  
- Porta estranha - Pippin quando entram no estabelecimento - não tem maçaneta no meio. Aii!!!!! Aqui dentro está gelado.  
  
- O que a gente faz agora? - Merry tremendo - Será que eles tem cogumelos?  
  
- Não tem foto de cogumelos ali! - Sam - Vamos entrar atrás desse pessoal!  
  
O cliente na frente dos hobbits sai carregando uma bandeja.  
  
- O próximo por favor! - balconista do Mac Donald´s.  
  
(silencio...)  
  
- Por favor o próximo cliente?  
  
Uma cabeleira cacheada, e dois olhos azuis com um ar de curiosidade, emerge atrás do balcão!.  
  
- É, eu queria fazer um pedido senhorita Liebe! - Frodo lendo o crachá.  
  
- Onde está seu pai , meu querido? - diz gentilmente a balconista  
  
- Eu não tenho pai, só o meu primo Bilbo! - Frodo com lágrimas nos olhos - Meu pai e minha mãe morreram afogados.  
  
- Então você está sozinho aqui? - balconista.  
  
Mais uma cabeça surge atrás do balcão. Dessa vez com um semblante bravo.  
  
- Mas é claro que não. O senhor Frodo está com os amigos! - Sam - Quem é você para fazer o Senhor Frodo chorar?  
  
- Me desculpe! Não fica assim! Toma! Leva um brinde do Mac Lanche Feliz! - Liebe envergonhada  
  
- Oba! Eu ganhei um bonequinho roxo! - Frodo - Obrigada Senhorita Liebe! Foi melhor que o bastão de luz que eu ganhei da senhora Galadriel.  
  
- Vocês vão fazer o pedido dos seus outros amigos? - Liebe  
  
- Não, meus amigos estão vindo! Eles só foram buscar mais cadeiras! - Sam  
  
- Cadeiras? - Liebe - Para que cadeiras?  
  
- É? Como você acha q eu alcancei o balcão? - Sam aborrecido  
  
Mais duas cabeleiras encaracoladas emergem no balcão...  
  
- Então? Qual é o pedido de vocês agora? - Liebe começando a ficar irritada  
  
- Nós não estamos acostumados. Você pode nos indicar alguma coisa? - Sam mais simpático  
  
- Eu quero um bonequinho roxo também. - Merry  
  
- E eu também! - Pippin grita  
  
- Eu não posso doar mais brindes! - diz Liebe tentando acalmar os dois hobbits. "Esses caras estão detonando meu primeiro dia nesse emprego"  
  
Então Pippin se debruça em cima do balcão e estica o braço para tentar alcançar um dos brindes do Mac Lanche Feliz. Liebe grita com ele, e os outros fregueses olham assustados sem entender a situação. Ou melhor, entendendo o outro sentido.  
  
- TIRA ESSA MÃO DAÍ!!!!!!!!! - Liebe  
  
- Mas você deu para o Frodo! Então você tem que dar para mim e para o Pippin também. - Merry grita sem entender o porque dos outros clientes estarem olhando e rindo.  
  
- Toma então! Brinde para vocês dois. E você! - virando-se para Pippin - Nem pense em colocar esses pés peludos em cima do balcão de novo. É totalmente anti-higiênico! Eu devia expulsar vocês por estarem descalços. Então, decidiram o que vão pedir?  
  
- Eu quero aquele ali senhorita Liebe! O maior! O maior!! - grita Pippin  
  
- Bem, esse é o Big Mac, o número 1! - Liebe mais calma - Você quer a promoção?  
  
- O que é a promoção? O que é promoção? - indaga um Tûk confuso.  
  
- Vem o hambúrguer, bebida e fritas - Liebe. "Carinhas estranhos"  
  
- Fritas??? Hambúrguer? - Pippin mais confuso  
  
- É, batatas fritas. E o pão com salada, molho e carne. - Liebe começa a se irritar novamente  
  
- Eu quero com tudo então. - Pippin  
  
- Eu quero um igual ao do Pippin. - Merry - Ou se possível maior.  
  
- O que for bom para o Mestre Frodo é para mim também - diz Sam se manifestando depois de duas eras  
  
- Eu quero alguma coisa com porco - Frodo - O que vocês tem com carne de porco salgada?  
  
- Nós temos o Mac Salad Bacon - Liebe - Vocês querem que tirem a salada?  
  
- Não!!!!!!!!!! Não tira nada! Coloca mais! - Frodo indignado  
  
- Eu também quero um igual ao do Frodo e do Sam! - Merry  
  
- Vamos fazer assim. 4 promoções do Big Mac e 4 do Mac Salad Bacon. - confirma Liebe - tudo certo? Posso fechar a conta? "Se eu ganhasse por comissão"  
  
- Eu também quero o que aquela menina de rosa ali tá pedindo . - Pippin começa a agitar os braços e apontar!  
  
- Sossega! - Liebe - Nuggets? Nós temos com 4 ou 8 pedaços.  
  
- Oito!!!!!!!!!!!! - respondem quatro hobbits em coro.  
  
- E o que mais você pode adicionar no hambúrguer? - Frodo após um violento ronco na barriga  
  
- Um bife a mais, ovo e queijo! - Liebe . " Eu vou ser eleita a funcionaria do mês após fechar esse pedido"  
  
- Então pode colocar em todos! Mais nos queremos as fritas grandes e 4 porções de nuggets. - Frodo  
  
- Então está bem. Agora eu vou registrar! - diz uma Liebe sorridente  
  
- Registrar? - Pippin  
  
- É aqui na maquina. Em quando trazem os seus pedidos para ver quanto vai dar? - \Liebe  
  
- Eu quero registrar! - Pippin  
  
- Sinto muito é contra a política da companhia - Liebe - TIRA A MAO DAÌ. Você registrou um monte de torta de maçãs.  
  
- Pode deixar aí! O tio Bilbo esta financiando nosso intercâmbio no mundo dos homens. Ele tem grana para ca**. - Frodo  
  
"Estrangeiros, isso explica tudo!" - Liebe  
  
- É por isso que o Sam está quieto. Ele está comendo as batatas "fitras" senhorita Liebe . - Pippin acusa o amigo  
  
- Larga ! Esse pedido não é seu! - Liebe, vermelha, já sem paciência - Deixa eu trazer todos os pedidos. E você apaga esse cachimbo! É proibido fumar aqui dentro.  
  
- Mas é só erva! Não tem problema- Merry choraminga  
  
- Erva? Você pode ser preso por isso menino! - Liebe  
  
- Não sou um menino! Sou um hobbit! - diz Merry indignado enquanto apaga o cachimbo  
  
- Sei! E o menino de óculos na fila do lado é o Harry Potter. Então decidam o que vocês querem beber. - Liebe  
  
- Você tem cerveja do Dragão Verde? - Sam  
  
- Vocês bebem??? Ta explicado. "Maconheiros alcoólatras" - Liebe - - A gente não vende bebida alcoólica. Alem do mais é proibido para menores de 18.  
  
- Ninguém aqui tem menos do que 18. - Merry  
  
- Sei dessa. Por acaso não querem chá de cogumelo também???--Liebe sorri irônica  
  
- Cogumelo????????? - novamente os quatro em coro  
  
- Manda 4 canecões então de chá de cogumelo. - Frodo  
  
- Era brincadeira. "Eu devia chamar a policia" - Liebe - Guaraná está ótimo?  
  
- Pode ser. - um Frodo um tanto quanto decepcionado.  
  
- Então deu R$ 69,90 - Liebe recebe o dinheiro de um Frodo ainda emburrado.  
  
Cada hobbit sai com uma bandeja imensa, atrás de um lugar para sentar. Enquanto isso Liebe respira fundo. Toma um copo de água com açúcar e um três calmantes. E suspira, rezando para eles não resolverem repetir. Arruma os cabelos e volta para seu posto.  
  
- O Próximo - Liebe cruzando os dedos esperando um cliente normal - O próximo??? " De novo Não"  
  
Uma criatura horrorosa pula na mesa.  
  
- Dá peixe para nós. Peixxxxxxxe Cru! Para eu e para o preciosssso. - Gollum - E sssem asss batatasss do hobbit gorducho. Só o delicioso peixxxxxxxxxxe cru. SSSShhhhhh!!!!  
  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!! - grita uma Liebe desesperada, arrancando o uniforme do Mac Donald´s e correndo dali. Sua foto está na parede até hoje, como funcionária desaparecida. Os amigos e a família se recusam a falar sobre o assunto. 


End file.
